What if…?
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: Based on the Marvel Comics series of the same name. Series of One-Shots.
1. Gwen Stacy became Ghost Rider

**Hello, I am The Kill Boss, unfortunately, our "friend" The Watcher could not join us for these stories as he is busy covering many other interesting events that had happened or is happening at this moment. Fear not and no need to sound arrogant, but in this series of one-shots are some stories in that I am sure you will enjoy. Starting off with how the Death of Gwen Stacy, was not her end. I own nothing, enjoy…**

Gwen groaned as she woke up and picked herself off the ground, and then looked around completely confused. "Peter? PETER!" She called out with no replies, she then looked back at herself even more surprised about being alive.

"I'm afraid that Peter is not here at the moment." A voice called out sending shivers down her spine, she turned around and saw that the source of it was a rather "demonic" looking man, smiling in manner that was rather unsettling. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mephisto, and I have come to make a deal."

Gwen couldn't help but ask: "Deal? What deal?" The question seemed to only amuse him even more.

"You see, I've been here on Earth for some time now and I couldn't help but notice what happened to you during Peter's fight with the one you call: The Green Goblin, and how much poor Peter Parker blames himself for your death." Gwen eyes widen at what he just said and remember all of it, Mephisto then grabbed something from behind showed it was her boyfriend's red and blue costume. "I even found this in that trash can over there." He said as he tossed it to Gwen's feet.

"But… But that wasn't his fault, he was only trying to save me." She said starting to feel depressed at how Peter even gave being Spiderman for what happened that night.

"Exactly! But we both know whose fault it really is." Gwen knew that he was referring to the Goblin with her sadness slowly getting replaced by anger. "Maybe you would like to have some revenge?" Gwen looked back at him even more skeptical about both what he said, and how he said it. "Perhaps revenge is too strong of a word. What about… justice? Either ways, you'll still get be with Peter again, and maybe even try to convince him that he can still be a hero." Gwen still wasn't too sure about doing it until Mesphisto reached his hand to the young girl. "So… do we have a deal?"

A few days later, Peter was sitting across from his girlfriend Mary Jane at small restaurant looking down slightly depressed still thinking about what happened to Gwen. MJ put a hand into one of Peter's. "Still thinking about her Tiger?" She asked with sympathy.

"There's never a moment when I'm not thinking about her MJ." He said. MJ got out of her seat and walked over to Peter and sat next to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Still, I guess I should thank you." He said with a soft smile, MJ looked back at him smiling at while a bit confused.

"For what?"

"For being there for me after she died, you really helped me out of a lot of pain since then." He said hugging back, feeling better.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." She said with honesty. The moment was ruined when a man wearing a ski mask and black trench coat holding came in holding a 12 gauge shotgun.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVE!" He shouted causing the people in the restaurant to freeze. "I'll have a burger, some fries, and all the money you got in the register." He said making his way to said register, but one guy who decided to be a smart-ass began to judge the robber.

"Hey genius, you missed the bank! It's back there!" He said pointing out the window to the street, the masked criminal fired a shot just above the man's head causing him to hide behind the table.

"You keep speaking to me like that again and I'll make sure that I won't miss. Now where-"

"Whose that?" Another voice asked getting his attention pointing to the entrance to the restaurant, and he looked there to see a a female figure wearing blue jeans, black gloves and a black hoodie which completely hid her face, she had a chain wrapped around her chest. As she walked over the robber who pointed his shot gun at the mysterious girl.

"Hey! Why don't ya-" He try to speak but was interupted a second time when something hit him right in the stomach sending him flynging into a wall. The robber hissed in pain as he look down to see a hole was burned into shirt exposing his stomach, looking back at the figure, he saw that there was smoke coming from her left hand, she then pulled down her hoodie and before anyone could see her face, her whole head burst into a dark purple color flame revealing it to be a flaming skull. "What the hell!?" He shouted being (appropriately) terrified for he was now looking at the Ghost Rider.

The Rider took the chain swung it towards to the criminal which tightly wrapped around his neck as she pulled him towards herself scaring the other costumers and employees watching the whole scene including Peter and MJ. The Masked man finally made it to the female skeleton who picked him up by his neck ready to use the penance stare until a voice spoke up.

"Stop!" She turned around to see it was Peter and dropped the criminal who fell on the floor slowy losing conciseness. She slowly made her way towards the young boy who just is starting to think that he may have screwed up big time.

"Peter what you doing?" MJ asked confused and worried about what might happened to him. But he didn't hear her.

The Rider finally stopped infront of Peter, tilting her head as if she was studying him, Peter stood still like a statue, his eyes went wide when he heard her voice: "Peter?". It was surprisingly soft for something that terrifying look, but what really surprised him was how familiar it sound.

"You sound just like… Gwen? Is that you?" Peter asked more confused then ever. The Rider then suddenly pulled Peter into an embrace surprising the young boy as the flames covering her skull was not even burning him. That, and also that a flaming skeleton just pulled him into a hug. She then pulled back looking right in the eye.

"Where's… Goblin?" The Rider asked, Peter looked away for moment but then back at her.

"He's dead Gwen, he was impaled by his own glider." Peter confessed. "I'm so sorry Gwen, Spider-Man really messed up." He finished remembering that there's people around, although part of him argued that it didn't matter while shedding a tear. "His job was to save people, I guess he-" He felt a gloved hand touch his face as he saw the flaming skull disapeared and Gwen's head was in its place smiling .

"Tell him that I said that I forgive him." She said, she looked over his shoulder to see a surprised MJ. "I see you're with MJ now." Which surprised the both of them even more seeing that she wasn't angry about it.

"Yeah, you're not mad?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, I'm not. As long as you two are happy, then I have nothing to worry about."

"So… how did you do that thing with the purple flames and being a skeleton?" Peter asked sure that everyone else in the restaurant wondering that as well.

"I made a deal with a demon named Mephisto. And if Goblin really is dead, then I made this deal all for nothing. Which means I should go pay him a visit." She sound walking away until Peter stopped her.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you go after what happened." He said sternly, Gwen just smirked.

"You saw how I took care of the guy, Ill be fine." She said taking the still unconcisess criminal's shot gun on the way out. She then stopped and turned around saying: "I have a feeling Spider-Man will be back soon." She said with a wink. "And incase you're wondering how I knew that there was a problem here, I heard this guy shooting and yelling a mile away, I guess that I can let the police handle this one." She said finally leaving.

 **After these turn of events, and confronting Mesphisto, Gwen kept her Ghost Rider curse and continued to punish criminals for their actions against the innocent. As she predicted, Peter Parker eventually became Spider-Man once again after saving a man who reminded him of his Uncle Ben from muggers. They then crossed paths a second time, and while they may no longer be a couple, their friendship was still strong. Together they kept New York's street safe from crime, and are still doing so to this day.** **And that was my first "What if…?" Story, to be honest, I've always wanted to do this, so I'm glad that I finally got started and there's definitely more to come very soon, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until Next Time…**


	2. Frank Castle battled The Punisher

**Remember that one universe The Watcher showed ya'll where Wolverine never became Weapon X but instead fought another guy who became that exact monster? Well it happened, and it would seem that our friend Frank Castle had to deal with something much similar in that same universe. One thing is for sure though, the "more mysterious Punisher" is officially on Castle's hit list. I know, how ironic.**

Frank was in his hideout reloading his handgun with his blood boiling, getting for his own personal battle. It was month after the trial of the Costa family's crime boss, him and the rest of the gang were found dead just one day later just after the trial which just made him even more angry. It all because of the Costas on why his family was dead. Through some intense interrogations, Frank learned about the killer from a surviving crook who Frank gladly killed after getting the answers he was looking for. The killer was a vigilante calling himself: "The Punisher", who was spotted wearing a brown leather jacket and a black mask with a big skull painted on it.

He turned his head to look his family portrait that was hanging on the wall behind him. He may not have killed the Costa family, but one way or another, his family will not die in vain. Neither will anyone else, he swore that he will protect the innocent, and he would rather die than brake that promise. And there's no way that some guy in a mask was going to stop him. In fact, those kind of people annoy him the most.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said tucking his gun away in its holster. Armed with his side arm, an M-16 rifle, a roll of wire, and a black kevlar vest Frank walked out the door.

Two hours later, Frank found himself walking down the surprising empty streets of New York City. Ever since Frank began his one man war against crime, most of the criminals that were always preying on innocent civilians ended being dead thanks to him, and now with this "Punisher" vigilante in the picture, Frank now has some unwanted competiton. He made his way to where it was report that the mysterious vigilante was lasted seen at in an abandoned warehouse that know would have been a good place to hide in.

Frank came through an open window just to be safe, but he kept his guard up no matter what. It was quiet, to him it meant that either the whole place was empty or he just walked right into a trap. He then heard a clicking noise right behind him and aimed his rifle at the source, seeing it was The Punisher in his sights pointing an AK-47 back at him, he took a good look at the vigilante and quickly noticed the muscular built the vigilante had which matched Castle's. He pulled his head up and lowered his weapon, Frank can only imagine that the man had a surprised look on his face behind the mask. Makes me wish that we could see it.

"What the-Frank Castle? You're alive?" He asked in a shocked tone. Frank himself on the other hand, lowered his own weapon while raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you know who I am, can't say the same thing about you." He said gruffly. The Punisher then removed his mask revealing to have a shaved head, pale skin, and to be around Castle's age.

"Zachary Nash, I thought you died with the rest of your family. A lot of people did actually." He explained, Frank had a feeling that he also had some military background, mostly due to how he manages to compete with Frank's kill count and get a hold of some weapons. "Either ways now, you can rest easy now that your family has been avenged." Just she finished, Frank pulled his rifle back up aiming at Zachary once again.

"Not quite." He simply said. "Dealing with the Costas was my problem, you should have stayed out of it."

"Do you honestly think you were the only one who suffered because of the Costas!? They took my family away from me too! I was doing the both of us a favor!" Nash shot back both surprised and enraged. He placed his gun on the ground and crossed his arms.

"I didn't need anybody's help, I promised my family that I would make those bastards pay no matter what." Frank sighed, and started speaking in a less aggressive tone. "But I will say this, I'm sorry about what happened to yours. That's something I would never wish upon anybody."

"First you judge me for my actions, now you're giving me sympathy?" Nash questioned in the same aggravated manner. "You know what Frank?" He asked while pulling a pin off grenade he just grabbed out of his jacket. "Fuck you." He finshed throwing the grenade to Frank who catches it and quickly tossed back exploding before it can even reach Nash. Frank then opened fire with his rifle but Zachary manages to take cover behind some boxes without getting hit. After Frank shot his last bit of ammo, he hid behind a large crate so he can reload while Zachary began trying to shoot him in return which was destroying his own source of protection piece by piece.

"You know we don't have to do this!" Castle called out finished reloading.

"No! But I really want to!" Zachary shouted over the sound of gunfire. Frank changed tactics and ran over to an open door taking a bullet to the shoulder but quickly shrugged it off running through the hallways.

 _"Damn, he's completely lost it."_ He thought to himself as got into another room, which is where he dicided to set a trap using some wires that he had stored in his back pocket.

Zachary then looked through the hallways with his gun with more ammo trying to locate Frank until he notices a door that was wide open and began running towards it but stopped as soon as he noticed the some trip-wire at the bottom of the doorway. He slowly pokes his head through the doorway and saw that the wire was tied to Frank's rifle which was hanging on the otherside just above her head. He then carefully stepped over the wire still ready to fire only to feel the barrel of a hand gun against the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Frank said pulling the trigger before Nash can even react and fell on the floor dead. He sighed, one part of him was glad it ended rather quickly, while another was a bit disappointed that it still wasn't really much of a fight. Hearing police sirens just outside the building, Frank decided to make a run for it, and got away without anyone noticing.

 **A few weeks later, Frank Castle created his own persona known as: Revenant having a symbol on his chest resembling an angry spirit rather the sinister looking skull we would normally see him with since Monica did point who that he managed to survive the Costas' attack while his wife and kids didn't. When police finally caught up with him, he was found dead which was caused by the same form of death, a bullet to the head. However, Castle still had the last laugh, the unknown thug who shot him was seeing Frank non-stop, wherever that criminal went to, Frank was always there, which led him to commit suicide. Which raises the question, was that world's Frank Castle really haunting him? Or was he just going insane?**


	3. Vemon Possessed Black Cat

**Of course the Venom Symbiote has a habit for for trying to take control of whoever wears it. The Punisher had been possessed by it in one universe, and there was even another one where Spider-Man himself had lost complete control of it. But I'm sure you know about those stories as well. To keep things short… Felicia Hardy "was at the wrong place at the wrong time". That PLACE being a familiar looking church where she hides after a heist went wrong with an even more familiar looking alien who was there during the TIME, get it? This is why I never write comedy fanfics.**

Spiderman arrived on the rooftops in New York with a good amount of questions had to ask. He found a note on his bedroom window that told him to meet Black Cat at the building he was now standing so two of the questions he was thinking of were: _"Why?"_ and _"How does she know where I lived?"_. It was probably the Spider-Sense talking, but he had a feeling that he may have walked into a trap. Much to his concern… He's right.

"Spidey~" a voice spoke behind him, both the eyes behind and on his mask went wide as it sounded like two people talking at once, one being Felicia and another that can easily be described as: "something from your worst nightmares".

Peter turned around only to get a round house kick to the head knocking down before he could even react to his Spider-Sense. He then felt someone pinning down him on the roof. He regained his senses only to see something that filled him with absolute horror.

Sitting his stomach was Black Cat wearing the Symbiote, or rather the other way around. Her face was covered up with eyes that resembled the ones on Peter's mask except with ridges and she had a large mouth with razor sharp teeth and a lizard-like tongue. Her hair was was messy and she had a large patch of fur that resembles her hair covering her impressive cleavage. The white gloves and boots she was wearing looked like they were both fused into the black suit with black claws on the end of each finger and right where her toes would be.

She then took off Peter's mask relieving his shocked face as the monster above him let out a dark chuckle. She then put a hand on his now exposed face gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb, Peter couldn't help but notice how she was acting rather seductive towards him which wasn't making him any more comfortable.

"Did you miss us Peter?" She asked asked with a sadistic smile she then leaned down and whispers into his ear: "Because WE missed YOU." Peter tried to push her off but she was strong even for him as looked back at him. Of course seeing how the Symbiote bonded with Felicia she would now know how the man she likes to flirt with was behind the mask.

"What have you do with 'Cat!?" Spiderman asked stupidly both angered and annoyed, the monster then put both hands on his face letting out a chilling giggle clear amused with the smile still being just as creepy.

"Isn't it obvious? There is no "'Cat"… only, VENOM!" She roared, she then head butts Peter making his head hit the roof again, Venom then grabbed him tightly by the neck and threw him off the roof. Thankfully, he shot a string of webbing and brought himself back to the roof before anyone on the streets could see his face. However, when he got up there, Venom was gone. He then grabbed his mask and quickly put it on. After that the eyes on his mask narrowed as he kept his gaurd up to avoid another sneak-attack.

His Spider-Sense went off again so he dodged an incoming web but then saw Venom rushing towards him with her claws extended swiped Peter in the chest causing him to yell in pain as it cut through both his costume and his skin. "Seriously!? Again!?" He shouted clenching his chest.

Venom just looked back at Peter sticking her tongue at him. "Aww, did that hurt?" She asking mockingly. Peter just couldn't believe what was going on, not is the suit that almost turned him into killer was back, but it was using someone he cares about to fight him. He wanted to believe that Felicia was still in there but it was pretty obvious on who was in complete control.

"Yeah it did! But do whatever you want with me! I'm not going to let hurt any innocent people!" He yelled defensively which acually caused Venom's eyes to widen in surprise, not just at serious he was being but he would think like that, she then calmy walked over to Peter with a passive look on her face while Peter himself kept his defenses up.

"But Peter… We don't want to hurt any innocent people, they don't need to suffer." She said in a calm matter. Peter's eyes widened again, thatt answer was making him think maybe Black Cat was still in there somewhere. But before he can say anything else, Venom then punched him in the stomach, she then grabbed him by his neck again and looked into his eyes with pure rage. "Just you…"

She then shot another web to an even teller building holding the wall crawling by his neck while he was losing circulation and struggling to get out of her grip. While in the air, she shot a web to the ground and pulled sending herself and the masked hero speeding towards she then swing him down and then slams him into the ground knocking unconscious.

She then let a demonic laughter as she extended her claws again to finish him off. She was so angry with Peter, she made him more powerful, helped keep the good people of New York safe, she could've help take of the villains once and for all. And yet he replayed her by rejecting her and treating her like a monster. However despite all of that she found herself unable to kill him. Venom then realized while she was in control, she didn't get rid of Felicia entirely, they were a part of eachother. Venom was now getting consumed with emotions that she never felt before (even with Peter), began to have second thoughts about ending his life.

"Peter?" Venom asked gently shaking him "PETER!" She was then beginning to panic, Venom then quickly uncovered an ear and placed it onto his Peter's chest and was relieved to his heart was still beating. She looked around and fournately no one was around to hear call his name. She then pulled up his mask half way and kissed him.

 **After using some webbing to patch up Peter's injuries, Venom took the original web slinger back home to get some rest only to find out that was in a** **coma. Since then, she became New York City's: "Lethal Protector", she killed a few criminals here and there, saved a lot of innocent people, and would often steal some stuff from a few places. The first** **criminal that she killed, was a man named, Eddie Brock.**

 **This particular "What if…" was inspired by the one-shot fanfic: "Possessed" by CallMeFreakFujiko. While I may not be a big fan of "kinky stuff" and that this story is not really that much like it, I would still suggest checking that story out, it's pretty cool. Until Next Time…**


	4. Wolverine joined Heroes for Hire

**You know, there's a funny thing about Heroes for Hires, it actually just started out as one person (Luke Cage of course). But then it grow to a whole organization that has and used to have heroes like Spider-Man, Moon Knight, and even The Punisher. In one universe, the had one familiar hero that would seem to fit in just fine. You know… Logan?**

It was just half a week after his fight with Hulk and Wendigo. With no where else to go, Logan found him self on the street of New York looking for a place to stay.

While he was there, one guy made the biggest mistake trying to rob him.

"Give me your money shorty." He demanded trying to be intimating holding a handgun to our hero's head. Obviously, Logan was unfazed, and was about to show him why. Logan's claws popped out and cut the barrel of the gun off almost cutting off the man's fingers with it. The man himself looked at both the mutant and his claws with wide eyes.

"I'll write you a check." Logan told him narrowing his eyes, the mugger took off running.

"Gotta say, I've never seen a man with claws before." A voice spoke infront of the Wolverine, Logan looked to see the heroic duo themselves: Iron Fist and Powerman. "Name's Luke, Luke Cage. This here is Iron Fist." Luke finished offering a handshake to Logan which he took it.

"Logan." He simply put. "You two seem like nice guys, know a place where I can stay?"

"Yeah there's a hotel right around the corner, but you'll still have to pay rent though." Luke explained.

"Yeah well I'm short on money." Logan sighed, then looked over his shoulder. "I probably told him that." He joked clearly referring to the mugger.

Iron Fist then decided to speak up. "Well if you're also looking for a job. Me and Luke could use an extra hand."

"In doing what exactly?"

"Well there's this "business" me and Luke are in called: "Heroes for Hire Inc", we do private investigations and protection services." Danny answered, which it did manage to peak Logan's interest.

"Private eye huh? I can't say that I'm familiar with that kinda stuff. Besides, I wouldn't exactly call myself a hero." Logan explained, Danny and Luke just nod their heads in understanding. "But, it's better than having no job I guess, where do I start?" Just after Logan said that, all three of them heard a woman scream not too far away.

"Right now." Danny said being rather curious about what else Logan was capable of.

A few weeks later after Logan was accepted into the team, he sitting in an office with Misty Knight talking on the phone, Professor X and three of his students came over to offer Logan his membership into the X-Men. Logan said that he'll think about it and told them that for now he wants to "stick with the friends he already made in Heroes for Hire and keep things simple" as he puts it.

"Hey Logan." Misty grabs his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I just got word that there's another mutant here in New York that claws as well looking for you." Misty said plainly. "Maybe I should send Danny and-"

"No I got it." Logan interrupted surprising Misty. Logan then went a closet to change into his more iconic yellow costume

"But Logan, this probably trap, I'm sure you looking for him is exactly what he wants."

Logan then walks out pulling the mask over his face. "Then I'll give it to him. Besides, I can't complain if I can't die right?"

Misty just rolled her eyes in response. "Alright, but be careful. From what I can see, he's really dangerous."

"Yeah? Well so am I." Wolverine finished walking out the door.

The streets were surprisingly empty, Logan just figured someone possibly warned most of the civilians about whoever was after him. Just a guess…

Wolverine refused to keep his guard down for even a second as he kept walking, he then stopped dead in his tracks. Logan sniffed the air as he picked up a familiar scent coming closer and closer to him making his claws pop out.

"It's about time I found you." A voice spoke out. Before Logan could react, he was pounced by Sabretooth who was pinning him on the ground strangling him. "You can't run forever you know, I always find a find away." Creed kept speaking with a sadistic smile on his face. But before Creed could do anything else, he felt a powerful punch to the face knocking him off Wolverine. Creed looked up to see he was hit by Iron Fist whose hands are filled with Chi, and had Luke standing next him as the both glared at Sabretooth.

"You alright Logan?" Luke asked picking Wolverine off the ground back on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know this guy?" Danny asking referring to a now pissed off Sabretooth.

"It's a long story." Logan says plainly.

"You two stay out of this! This between me and the runt!" Sabretooth yelled, Luke cracked his knuckles in response while Danny got into a fighting stance.

"If you want to hurt him, then you gonna have to get through us." Luke said.

"With pleasure." Creed remarked charging at Luke swiping at his chest with his claws. Only to see it just torn holes in his shirt and not pierced his skin which surprises the clawed super villian. Luke then punched Creed in the stomach giving Iron Fist a chance to deliver a good kick in the face. However, Creed just smirked in response and cut Danny's throat, making him grab it in pain. Logan then (litterally) jumped into the fight stabing both of Sabretooth's shoulders with his claws pinning him to a wall.

"Back off Bub!" Logan shouted, Creed kicked Wolverine away plainly removing all six claws from his shoulders. He looked over his own shoulder to see Luke giving Iron Fist his shirt to help stop the bleeding. "Iron Fist! Go patch yourself up! We got this idiot!"

Danny nods in understanding running off to found some help for his wound. Leaving Luke and Logan alone with Creed. They

both have Sabretooth all they had to the point where he could barely stand up. Logan was about to let him have it until Luke stopped him.

"He's had enough Logan." He told Wolverine grabbing his wrist Logan looked back at Luke and sighed.

"Does it really matter? He heals fast like me." Wolverine said firmly they both looked back to see Sabretooth disapeared from the spot he was in living a trail of blood. "See?"

"So shouldn't we go after him?"

"No, after the beating we gave him, he's going to have to really sleep it off. Something I learned from experience." Logan answered lighting a cigar.

"So what now?"

Logan thought about it for a moment but quickly got an idea. "I say we head back to HQ to see if the kid made it there and if Misty and Colleen was able to help him. Maybe later we can all get a drink." Luke smiles at the first part.

"Not a bad idea, only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Danny is Nineteen." Luke clearified.

"Still old enough to go to a bar." Logan simply replies.

 **Ever since that night, Logan did join the X-Men, but found himself more at Heroes for Hire Inc, even when members were coming and going. With Logan's help (and a few other helping hands from the X-Men), Heroes for Hire became one of the most successful businesses in the U.S.. Logan himself eventually became the: "Lead Investigator" as people would refer him to, and criminals were getting arrested left and right. And here's my idea if Wolverine joined Heroes for Hire, to be honest, I don't really know much about Heroes for Hire so I went with what I learn about it (which would be the basics). So sorry if this story did not live up to anybody's expectations.**

 **Special thanks to Kairan1979 for the request. The reason why I didn't use Spider-Man is because (like I said) he eventually DID become a member of Heroes for Hire Inc, so I had to go with someone like Logan for the sake of originality. I hope you all enjoyed it either ways, and I'll make sure to keep the "What ifs" coming.**

 **Until Next Time…**


End file.
